backstreetboysfandomcom-20200214-history
God, Your Mama and Me
"God, Your Mama, and Me" is a song recorded by American country music duo Florida Georgia Line and pop music group Backstreet Boys. It is the third single from the duo's third studio album, Dig Your Roots, which was released on August 26, 2016. The song was written by Josh Kear, Hillary Lindsey and Gordie Sampson. Background Tyler Hubbard, one-half of Florida Georgia Line, told the blog Taste of Country that it "is just such a well-written song. A song that when we heard it, we fell in love with it. We never really heard it said that way, you know, and heard it put that way, but it’s so true and that’s how we felt about our wives and just naturally drawn to that song". The song was initially recorded with only Florida Georgia Line on vocals. On June 11, 2016, Nick Carter of the Backstreet Boys, who had become friendly with Florida Georgia Line, attended one of the duo's performances during the CMA Music Festival at Nissan Stadium in Nashville. After the show, they played some of their newly recorded songs on the tour bus for Carter, and Carter became interested in the song "God, Your Mama, and Me". The duo then asked members of the Backstreet Boys via their manager Seth England if the group would be interested in performing with them, and all five members of the group agreed. In the song, Carter sang on the second verse, while AJ McLean and Kevin Richardson sang on the bridge. The song was recorded on June 27, 2016 at NightBird Recording Studios in West Hollywood, CA. Commercial performance The song first became available as an instant gratification track on iTunes just before the album release, and it entered the Hot Country Song on the chart date of September 10, 2016 based on 25,000 copies sold in the first week. It debuted on Country Airplay at No. 51 for the chart of January 28, 2017 as it was being released to radio as a single. The song entered the Hot 100 at No. 92 for chart dated March 18, 2017, which is Backstreet Boys' first return to the chart since 2007. The single was certified Platinum by the RIAA on May 23, 2017. It has sold 435,000 copies in the United States as of August 2017. Meaning of the song The music video for the song was uploaded to Florida Georgia Line's YouTube channel on February 20, 2017. The video features clips of each singer, recorded on cell phones and Go Pros, surprising their wives with random acts of love and kindness. The video has 34 million views as of March 2019. Lyrics 1: Florida Georgia Line That Sunday morning choir calling, church doors open wide That hallelujah, shoot right through ya, make you feel alive That key under the mat, you know right where it's at It's waiting with the porch light on Don't bother calling, no need for knocking, just come on home Come on home, my love is Florida Georgia Line & Backstreet Boys Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty Now until the day I die, unconditionally You know I'm always gonna be here for ya No one's ever gonna love you more than God, your mama, and me God, your mama, and me Unconditionally, God, your mama, and me 2: Backstreet Boys Loud as shotgun, angels singing with the radio Praying with you every mile down any dead end road You can tell me every secret that you been keeping I'll hold it, lock and key Up with you all night, holding you all night, I never leave You better believe my love is Florida Georgia Line & Backstreet Boys Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty Now until the day I die, unconditionally You know I'm always gonna be here for ya No one's ever gonna love you more than God, your mama, and me God, your mama, and me Unconditionally, God, your mama, and me Florida Georgia Line & Backstreet Boys You better believe it, you better believe it Every step you take, I'll be as sure as your shadow Every move you make, you know I'm part of you wherever you go Baby, you know my love is Florida Georgia Line & Backstreet Boys Never gonna run dry, never gonna come up empty Now until the day I die, unconditionally You know I'm always gonna be here for ya No one's ever gonna love you more than God, your mama, and me God, your mama, and me Unconditionally, God, your mama, and me Music Video Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Collabs